


In Plain Sight

by Dragontamer05



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, One Shot, Short, Tristan is the villain, Villain Tristan Taylor, hidden in plain sight, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, unsuspecting villain, villain AU, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05
Summary: What if Tristan/Honda was the real villain the whole time, only pretending to be their friend.As the old saying goes keep your friends close and your enemies closer.





	

Starting as a low chuckle Tristan began to laugh but it wasn't his usual friendly laugh this one was dark and cruel sounding.

“Don’t you idiots get it, it was me the whole time. I’m the one you really want.” God, these people were so stupid,

“Tristan if this is supposed to be some kind of joke it’s not funny” Tea frowned looking at him. He was honestly starting to scare her a little. She couldn’t believe it, how could Tristan of all people have been behind all thisit simply wasn’t possible, he was to kind to be able to do anything like this.

“Come on man, y-you’re only kidding right?” Joey didn’t want to believe he’d be capable of such things but the lump in his stomach told him other wise. “I mean you’re our pal.”

Kaiba rolled his in disbelief “Come on don’t tell me you actually believe him? There’s no way he’s the mastermind behind all this.” Clearly Tristan was just being an idiot like always and was simply trying to scare his friends. Kaiba doubted he even had the brain power to be able to come up with any of this.

“It was me, and I’m not you’re friend I only pretended to be so I could get close to you. You know how the old saying goes ‘Keep your friends close and your enemies closer’.“ He grinned twirling the Millennium Rod around. He couldn’t believe how easy it had been to fool them into thinking he was part of their little friendship circle. “I can’t believe how easy it was to fool you people, you really are far to trusting for your own good and so forgiving too. “ He stared down pointing the rod at Yugi “Yugi you are the only person I know who would forgive and try to befriend someone who’s bullied you.”


End file.
